


Knights, Dragons and Love

by MechanicalTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Knights, Dragon Daishou suguru, Dragons, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Daishou Suguru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, a knight, had his mind set on a beautiful prince. However, his way was blocked by a dragon and a huge tower. Dragging his best friend and fellow knight, Kuroo Tetsurou, along, he went out on his quest to rescue his future mate.





	1. Rumors

Bokuto Koutarou was a royal knight from the kingdom of Nekoma. He had strange, white-gray hair with black streaks. He usually kept it styled up and gave him an owlish look, which was already kind of present because of his golden eyes.

He hadn’t always been part of the royal guard of Nekoma. He was born and raised on a farm for the first fourteen years of his life. However, the royal family had easily accepted him as a trainee for the royal guard. This was all thanks to the crown prince’s childhood friend.

You see, Kozume Kenma had always been a smart child and knew how to make wise decisions. Thus, when he gave the order to make Kuroo Tetsurou, his childhood friend, a royal guard, nobody protested. Especially since the prince has recently presented as an Omega, which attracted attention from many alpha princes from other, less wealthy kingdoms.

Kuroo, being an alpha, was the perfect person to protect the prince. They knew that the alpha had no problem with Kenma’s smell since they had been such good friends ever since they were young. Sure, Kuroo loved Kenma loads, but only platonically. That’s why they all knew he was to be trusted.

The royal family had visited Fukurodani. Kuroo, being a young alpha still, was keen on adventure and was way too active. He had wandered off with Kenma, without anyone noticing since nobody would be happy with having the Nekoma crown prince explore a foreign country without a whole squadron of guards there to protect them. Needless to say they both got an earful later on. But then, the two of them were enjoying themselves. Kenma had been wanting to leave the carriage for a while before that point.

The two of them had gotten lost in the woods which were present plenty in Fukurodani. They were sure the royal guard had noticed they were gone by now and Kuroo had tried to use that to calm down Kenma, who was understandably scared by their predicament.

However, the one who ended up coming to the rescue of the two teens wasn’t the royal guard, but none other than Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo had smelled him before he’d seen him. The strong alpha smell had alarmed the boy with the wild black hair. It turned out that Bokuto was far from someone to fear. He was a very bubbly and kind person. The farmer’s boy brought the two of them all the way to the castle, where they had supposed to be.

This is what had made Kenma decide to have Bokuto join the ranks of the rest of the royal guard. He royal guard was against it, thinking that a farmer’s boy from Fukurodani wasn’t fit to protect their crown prince, a foreign alpha no less, but the young prince kept insisting on it.

Eventually, Bokuto was allowed to join and he was taken to Nekoma, where he came to live in the castle. Cut to the present, seven years later from when he was first brought to Nekoma, Bokuto was one of the best guards the kingdom had ever seen as well as a very desirable alpha. The knight hadn’t expressed any interest for a relationship yet though.

Kuroo had grown close to Bokuto and they became the best of friends, especially after Kenma got flooded with prince duties and had less time for his childhood friend. Since Kenma would be 20 soon, they were looking for a suitor for the crown prince, his time was hogged and Kuroo was practically constantly hanging with his owlish friend.

Of course, the Kozume’s cared a lot about their son and would not be forcing him into a marriage he wouldn’t like, thus they let the young omega help pick. This was far from an easy task.

All the talk about marriages had carried over to the royal guard and soon, both Kuroo and Bokuto were questions about their intentions when it came to this subject. Both brushed of the questions, saying they’ll meet someone eventually.

However, it seemed like Bokuto would be showing interest in marriage earlier than anyone would have expected.

You see, the roads connecting the four big kingdoms (this consisting Nekoma, Fukurodani, Karasuno and Seijoh) had been opened for travelling and business. Along with foreigners and their products travelled rumors and stories.

One such story concerned the prince of Fukurodani. This was a story Bokuto picked up on when he was going to the market with Kuroo. The mention of his home country, Fukurodani, made him immediately interested in the conversation.

“The prince was put in a tower. Apparently he was so beautiful other people kept trying to break into the castle to kidnap him. He also is rumored to be the perfect Omega. The king and queen will only let someone marry their son if they can get him out of the tower.” one of the ladies started.

The other immediately attacked her with a question. “That doesn’t sound too hard though. Surely someone has claimed him by now.” The first woman shook her head.

“I heard that the tower is being guarded by a dragon.”

“A dragon?! But those don’t exist!”

“That’s what I thought too, but I’ve heard men come back with a lot of burn scars from a quest to find the prince. Or, they don’t even return at all.”

Bokuto couldn’t believe what he heard. A dragon? No way! Why the hell would they even need to resort something so drastic?  He couldn’t believe anyone could be so beautiful to have to be locked up. Then again, he barely remembered how the prince looked like.

Bokuto’s curiosity had been peaked and thus he headed to the place where he would never be found if not necessary: the library. Kuroo nearly had a heart attack when he heard his bro say where he was heading.

You see, the Nekoma library kept an archive about the different royal families from allied countries. If there was any picture or illustration to be found of the prince, it would be there.

All the way to the library, Kuroo was teasing his friend. After all, wouldn’t you if you heard your best bro was so insistent on seeing someone he was willing to go to the _library_ for it.

Once in the library, Bokuto walked over to the old man who owned the building and asked him about the family archives of the Fukurodani royal family. Normally, the librarian wouldn’t just give the information to someone without a reason, but Bokuto was a well-respected knight and he originated from Fukurodani, so he wasn’t all that hesitant about giving him what he requested.

The librarian left the two knights to wait while he retrieved the documents. Kuroo took this is tha time to finally question his bro’s actions. “Why do you want to see the Fukurodani prince so badly anyway? What does it matter what he looks like?”

Bokuto told Kuroo about the rumor he’d heard earlier and that he wanted to see for himself how beautiful this boy actually was. This had triggered Kuroo’s curiosity as well and the pair waited impatiently for the documents.

The librarian came back and handed the documents to Bokuto, who quickly and eagerly started looking for the current prince of the Fukurodani kingdom. However, he wasn’t prepared for the stunning man he was seeing on the picture.

“Wow, they really weren’t exaggerating when they said he was beautiful.” Kuroo commented. Bokuto nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the picture.

That was the moment Bokuto decided he would find this tower, defeat this stupid dragon and ask this omega to marry him. Sure this sounded stupid and superficial since he only knew how the prince looked, but the owlish teen had the feeling he would get along with this man very well.

Bokuto handed the document back to the librarian and then turned to Kuroo, who was waiting patiently for him. “Kuroo, bro. Please help me rescue this prince so I can marry him. Please, please, please.”

“No.”

That wasn’t the answer Bokuto had been expecting. His best bro said no? “What? Why not?”

“You have no idea who this guy is. Sure, he is pretty, but who knows what kind of personality he has. Besides, even though I don’t believe in dragons, I don’t want to take the small chance that it’s true and get burned alive.”

Sure, Kuroo had a point. But the connection he felt with the man, even though he never met him, was strong. He wanted to… no, he needed to meet him and he didn’t feel like he would be capable to do it without his best bro by his side.

The whole way back to the castle, Bokuto kept nagging Kuroo about coming with him, but the catlike male wouldn’t budge. He was about to find out how stubborn his owlish man could actually be.


	2. Convinced

For three weeks now, Bokuto had been nagging Kuroo about coming with him to save the prince. THREE. WEEKS. Kuroo knew his friend could be stubborn, but this was something else entirely. He was convinced the other would be over his small ‘crush’, if you could even call it that, on the pretty prince. Oh how wrong he was.

Every evening, Bokuto was rambling on about how much of a beautiful person prince Akaashi was. How beautifully green his eyes were and how his uninterested expression only made him more attractive. How his skin seemed so smooth. How soft the wild, black curly locks on his head looked.

Sure, Kuroo could agree that the prince was certainly good looking, but he was slowly getting very annoyed by his best friend, he was close to smacking him right now.

Besides, why would he put his own life in danger to save some prince for Bo? It’s not that he didn’t think Bo deserved a good happy ending with someone of Akaashi’s status, but the damned owl didn’t even know the prince, for fuck’s sake.

 However, there was no stopping Bo. He had his mind set on something and he was going to get it.

Up until then, Kuroo had been able to wave off his friend, but his patience wasn’t endless. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he wasn’t as stubborn as Bokuto and so close to snapping and giving in to him.

The moment Kuroo lost all his patience and stubbornness with Bokuto, was during breakfast. As per usual, the two knights ate with prince Kenma. Not just for protection. Kenma had, ever since he was young, insisted on eating with Kuroo and Bokuto. He had been lonely when he wasn’t allowed to have them with him and had to eat with his parents.

Kuroo and Bokuto brought some color into the omega’s life. They were two lively personalities after all, which was quite opposite to the prince himself. He was usually quiet and wasn’t really active. Like, at all.

Bokuto, during said breakfast, had been talking to Kenma _once again_ about how beautiful the prince was. He described, _once again,_ the exact features of the man he had never met before. Kenma just stared at his pancakes, rather bored and probably trying to block out the sound his owlish knight was making.

Kuroo, who tried to do the same thing, was getting bothered by hearing this for the millionth time. He was, sadly, not as good as it as Kenma was and finally, he snapped.

“GOD DAMMIT BOKUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP! WILL YOU FINALLY STOP BLABBING ABOUT THIS GUY IF I HELP YOU GET THE PRINCE?” he shouted, startling not only the man to who the yelling was directed to, but also his childhood best friend.

“Kuroo, you’re too loud.” Kenma complained monotonously and rather on the quiet side. Kuroo quickly apologized to Kenma before turning his annoyed expression back to Bokuto. The owlish man swallowed, actually kind of unnerved by the look his best bro was giving him.

“Well?” Kuroo said, prompting the other knight to answer the previously asked question.

“Yes, I will stop talking about prince Akaashi if you help me get him out of that tower.” Bokuto answered. The knight with the black hair that was sticking up everywhere as if he had just left his bed, sighed and looked at Kenma. “Do you think we’d be allowed to?”

Usually, Kenma would protest to this. After all, he didn’t feel much for having the other knights protecting him throughout the day. Not that there was anything wrong with them, it was just that they weren’t Kuroo and Bokuto. None of them would talk to Kenma as if he was a friend, not caring about his prince status.

However, Kenma realized how important this was for Bokuto since it had been the only thing that he talked about ever since he came back from the library. After all, he really wanted his friends to be happy and thus didn’t wanted to deny Bokuto the chance of love.

“Go ahead. Just come back alive please, I don’t want to get stuck having you two be replaced by Lev and Yamamoto.” Yamamoto and Lev were two knights in training and just like his current knights, loud and energetic. However, he found the two trainees much more troublesome and annoying to deal with.

Bokuto threw his arms in the air in excitement. “HEY HEY HEY! Thank you so much Kenma! You too Kuroo!” The owlish man jumped up from his seat and pulled the two males into a hug. Kenma quickly wiggled himself out of the buff man’s embrace. Kuroo, however, wasn’t as small as the prince and had much more trouble freeing himself.

After breakfast, they escorted Kenma to his room, where the two knights were switched with Lev and Yamamoto so the other two could start preparing for their trip.

Bokuto and Kuroo, having been Kenma’s personal knights for so long, they had their own horses for when they needed to escort the prince outside of the castle. The king allowed them to use the horses for their trip as well.

And so, Bokuto and Kuroo started packing the necessities as well as an armor that was quite heat resistant. Just in case the rumor about the dragon was true. Kuroo said it wouldn’t hurt to be safe rather than sorry.

Both of them also went by the blacksmith and got their swords sharpened and their armors cleaned before going to get some food and blankets and such to put into their saddle bags. Last but not least, they made sure to bring some money and a map, since they had no idea how long their trip would take. They certainly were prepared.

Not the only thing left for them to do was get some good rest. They said their goodbyes to Kenma and the royal family that evening, at dinner, and then excused themselves to go to their beds and sleep.

The next day, the two knights woke up with the kitchen servants. They were the first to rise in the whole castle and the cook gladly provided the knights with a nice breakfast before they would go on their merry way.

Honestly, Bokuto knew he was going to miss Yaku’s pancakes a lot. Ah well, he couldn’t lie, he would miss all of Yaku’s food a lot. Nobody could cook like Yaku could.

The owlish knight almost cried when Yaku gave them some cookies and such for the knights to take along. He probably had never been happier in his life before. That is, until he would finally see the prince of his dreams!

The pair saddled their horses, since the stable boys were still sleeping, and soon were ready to get started on the journey. They silently agreed that Kuroo would be the one reading the map, because if they left that for Bokuto, they’d get lost and die from starvation or get eaten by wolves or something.

The knights climbed onto their horses and started their journey towards the kingdom of Fukurodani, giving the castle one last  glance as they went through the big gate leading towards the huge residence of the Kozume royal family.

Bokuto would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to go back to his home country. Kuroo and Bokuto would be having a stop by Bokuto’s family before they returned to the kingdom of Nekoma. After saving the prince of course.

They had to go to the castle anyways, to ensure that Bokuto would indeed be able to marry the prince, as promised.

-

Kenma woke up feeling melancholic, knowing that he would be having to miss Bokuto and Kuroo for a while. After all, Fukurodani was about five days travelling from Nekoma, and then they still needed to find the tower the prince was locked away in, go to the Fukurodani royal family and all that jazz.

As he walked out of his bedroom door, he was met with Lev and Yamamoto’s bickering. He sighed. He already missed this two personal guards.

Breakfast continued on like this as well, where Yamamoto kept making fun of Lev’s insane height. It fell flat however, when Yaku walked out of the door to serve them their food. Lev’s full attention went over to the cook, Yamamoto and their discussion long forgotten.

Kenma wondered what was up with Lev only having eyes for Yaku when he was around. It was some sort of admiration sparkling in the tall man’s eyes, although Kenma would bet on the fact that it was purely because of the short male’s cooking skill.

Whatever it was, Kenma didn’t really care. He was just happy there was a moment of peace in his breakfast and the conversation. His mind was finally able to wonder where Bokuto and Kuroo were already.

-

Turns out, Kuroo had been keeping the map upside down for the past few hours, so they were barely further than the castle at the moment. It would be a miracle if these two were able to get anywhere at all, let alone their actual destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and where this story is going so far!  
> Feel free to leave feedback/ideas :)


	3. Inn

A pair of beautiful, bright green eyes peered out of a window, somewhere far away from our adventurers. A sigh was to be heard. Nothing more than the dull landscape of burnt trees. Somewhere in the distance, the eyes spotted some healthy trees. It was rather far away from where they were located.

The kingdom of Fukurodani lied behind those trees. The owner of the eyes felt melancholic, knowing home was so close, yet so far away at the same time.

You see, prince Akaashi had been locked up in the tower shortly after his puberty had begun. He had turned 20 a few months ago, which meant he had been locked up here for around 6 years.

6 years of loneliness. 6 years of seeing nothing else but the inside of a tower. It was frustrating and a little... maddening. Akaashi swore he would go crazy sometime soon if he wasn’t let out.

Well, he would be lying if he said that he was all alone, he really wasn’t. However, it was not really like he could talk to them. Or communicate in any way for that matter. But at least he could take comfort in the fact that the was not the only one confined to this one building.

A loud growling noise came from outside the window, making the green eyes shift away from the distant kingdom and more downwards to the source of the noise. Green scales glistened nicely in the sun. Akaashi couldn’t deny that even though was scared, the creature was absolutely stunning looking.

At times, he felt sorry for the dragon guarding him. He was cursed and thus unable to leave the grounds around the tower. The poor creature should not be kept captive just because his parents were paranoid about him marrying someone.

In fact, Akaashi sometimes was disgusted by his parents’ decision to do so. It wasn’t like he couldn’t take care of himself, nor was he stupid enough to marry someone who wouldn’t treat him well. But he understood well that sometimes, omega instincts could take over the brain. Which is why the dragon guarding him also had the omega second gender. Akaashi had always thought it was odd that a dragon had a second gender as well, but the smell of omega coming off from the beast was undeniably omega.

-

Bokuto and Kuroo were hungry and tired. They had been travelling for a couple of days straight, since Bokuto was too excited to stop. However, now they were in desperate need of a good night’s sleep and a decent meal.

The two alpha knights ended up at an inn that was rather busy with costumers. It was the first thing they had come across and thus decided to stop here, pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to hold out till the next stop.

However, seeing how busy it was, they got worried that there would be no more space. While Kuroo headed over to the owner of the inn to check if there was still a room available for him and his best bro. Bokuto, in the meantime, looked around to the costumers.

Many of the costumers were staring at either him or Kuroo, wondering what two royal knights were doing in this part of the country. Royalty and their servants never came here unless it was to pass through on a trip or something like that.

However, Bokuto being the person he is, never noticed the glares that were thrown in his direction. He was too busy with his rambling stomach.

Kuroo came back to his friend and informed him that they had been lucky enough to get a room. Of course, the cat-like man had thought of a meal too and had ordered the both of them some food. They took a table in the corner and sat down, waiting for their food.

One of the costumers, a bulky man with basically no hair left, walked over to them. He wore an apron with blood on and was carrying around a huge knife. It was clear that he was a butcher on break. The butcher took a chair from a table next to the two alpha’s and sat down.

Kuroo looked at the man with a raised eyebrow while Bokuto just shut up and looked to see how Kuroo would handle this situation.

“What are two royal knights doing in a place like this? I mean, it’s not like you have bothered coming here before. Like, when we had those thieves terrorizing us for weeks.” the butcher said, immediately cutting to the point.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. He’s had stuff like this before. People thinking that the royal guard felt too above them because they didn’t help them out. Of course, they weren’t able to always be everywhere and sure, he wished he could help people out with every problem they had. But his duty was protecting Kenma, so he will protect Kenma.

Kuroo stared the man right in the eyes, making sure that he showed that he was far from intimidated. “What we are doing here is our business, and our business alone.” he said calmly. The man was clearly bothered by the fact that he didn’t seem to be scaring the knight in the slightest.

“Listen here you asshole! Don’t think you can just show up here and pretend like there is nothing you all owe us! If you don’t leave now I will…”

“You will what?” Bokuto interrupted the man. He was usually the one trying t keep peace and wouldn’t start a fight or get himself involved in one if he didn’t have to. He just really didn’t like the accusing tone this guy had towards him and his bro. They hadn’t wronged them in any way.

“We follow orders from the royal family, just like you all follow orders from your bosses. Can you blame us for that? Can you tell us we are wrong for doing so?” This sufficiently shut the man up. The whole clientele of the inn was now staring at them.

The butcher glared at the two alphas, knowing he had nothing he could do to retort, and left them alone. Finally, Kuroo and Bokuto could eat in peace. Nobody dared to bother either of them.

After the two alphas had finished their meals, their stomachs were content and the fatigue caught up to them. With much trouble, the two got themselves up to their room and collapsed onto the bed immediately. Needless to say both were out cold the moment their bodies hit the mattress.

-

The following morning, the two alphas were enjoying their breakfast, without anyone bothering them this time. While Bokuto was simply focused on gulfing down his food, Kuroo was studying the map of Fukurodani, since they were near the border and had to navigate through that kingdom soon.

He literally had no idea where they had to go. No idea where the tower was located. “Bokuto, where is that tower?” Kuroo asked. The owlish man paused his eating and looked up at his companion. “I got no idea.” he stated, food still in his mouth. After swallowing what he still had in his mouth, he attacked his food again, not at all concerned about the fact he had no idea where exactly he had to be.

Kuroo got a bit ticked off at that. “Isn’t this the prince you want to marry?! How is it that I am more worried about all this than you are?!” the black haired alpha yelled, slightly frustrated at his friend’s ‘I don’t really care’ attitude.

The two started bickering about it and caused a lot of ruckus in the small inn. It was then that a man approached them. He was rather on the skinny side, but still kind of muscular. He smelled like alpha clearly, which was no surprise since the inn didn’t allow any omegas in to ensure there would be no incidents.

The man had black curly hair, and his uninterested eyes were the last of the features they could make out since the man kept the lower part of his face covered by some cloth.

“I know the place you are looking for. I am headed in that direction as well for some business. I could take you there if you agree to protect me from the thieves that got their minds set on my riches. I would normally do it myself but there are too many for me alone to handle.”

The two alphas were surprised by the proposal, but they figured they were rather lucky they had this opportunity, not even once considering this man could be _lying_. They quickly agreed to protect the man from those thieves if he lead them to the prince.

After the man walked away to pack up his stuff, the two alphas high-fived, as a way of celebrating their luck, and quickly finished their breakfast to go pack up their own stuff as well.


End file.
